More Than Monsters
by 3from2k
Summary: (BEWARE SPOILERS) After a near-death experience, one often realizes what really matters most. Why should monsters be any different? When one monster fights off death, one instinct rings in its mind: pack. The only potential pack it sees, however, is a young girl in red. Leaving bloodshed and trauma in its wake, it'll keep striving forward, and maybe prove to be more than a monster.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. The Jurassic Park franchise belongs to its respective owner(s).**

* * *

The sun peeked over the mountains of Northern California, the first rays of day shining down upon the peaceful tree covered hills. Campers, hikers and hunters alike often made treks through these hills, enjoying the solitude of nature and the games it has to offer. The storm from the previous night, however, had driven even the most determined campers away to find more stable shelter, leaving the surrounding hills mostly devoid of human activity. In truth it was a very picturesque sight, and it would have been perfect, if not for one section of the forest.

The Lockwood Estate, home of Sir Benjamin Lockwood, co-founder of the world famous InGen corporation, was crawling with activity. Dozens of police cruisers littered the property, at least half as many ambulances and fire engines mixed among them, and a couple of SWAT vehicles located near the lower truck docks on the left of the opulent house along with a hazmat crew. A helicopter even circled the property and nearby areas from above, while another rested on the front lawn.

Police officers were scattered across the building both inside and out, surveying the area, taking pictures, and some investigating the few cars that were parked there when they arrived. Firemen and EMTs scouted through the halls checking for any structural damage and searching for possible human remains, of which there were plenty to find, almost all of which were ripped to pieces. SWAT teams patrolled through the lower levels of the building while men in airtight suits worked on sealing a deadly gas leak and getting the ventilation up and running.

The only one who seemed out of place was a lone older woman on the top floor, standing in a room by herself. Her dark hair was disheveled and her face held wrinkles born from both stress and worry, the bags under her eyes showing she hadn't slept in hours and added a decade's worth of age to her appearance. The room in which she stood was a child's room, but that would only be apparent from the pink bedsheets and stuffed animals strewn about the room. It look like a war took place here, with all the furniture destroyed, the blankets and carpets torn apart, lights ripped from the ceiling, and a window completely shattered. Even the door appeared to have been kicked off its hinges, and it was through this door the Chief of Police stood.

An older man with grey hair atop his head, tattoos hinting at a military past peeking out from under his shirt sleeves, and a name badges that simple said Slate, he had been woken up in the early hours of the night by one his subordinates working the graveyard shift, claiming it was a matter of utmost urgency. Apparently the woman before him, a Miss Iris Hawkins, had entered into the station and demanded an investigation into Lockwood Estate, saying she had just been let go yet she had a feeling something shifty was happening.

Slate almost reprimanded the officer for waking him and his wife over nonsense, but held his tongue when informed that the woman, Iris, claimed her former employer had removed dinosaurs from Isla Nublar. He would of dismissed it had it been anyone else, but considering her former employer was Sir Lockwood, co-founder of InGen, he soon found himself getting dressed while demanding details. A few hours of planning later, a small army of police had arrived to an empty mansion.

The police chief observed the woman before him. She had insisted on coming with them, and after the initial sweep was done she made a beeline straight to the top floor, Slate in tow. He watched for a moment longer before speaking up.

"Miss Hawkins, are you all right?"

The older woman startled a little at his voice, clearly caught up in her own world. She turned to look at the officer with a look of grief etched into her face.

"My apologies, Mr. Slate, I didn't intend to trouble you. I am merely worried is all. It's just that looked after Sir Lockwood's granddaughter, and, as you can see, this was her room, or what's left of it."

She paused as they both glanced at the disaster around them, both unable to think of any explanation as to what could have caused this aside from one, which neither of them wanted to believe.

"I am merely worried for her is all," she finished.

Slate gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, in our survey we didn't find any deceased that appeared to be a child. From the details you gave us, she was a crafty child, 'unusually clever for her age,' as you put it. I'm sure she got out of here unharmed."

Iris looked him in the eyes, and while she didn't seem to fully take him at his word, she gave a thankful smile in return. Not a moment later the sound of footsteps distracted them. A younger female officer whose name badge read Ettson approached to duo, stopping beside her superior.

"Chief, I've got some updates on how the investigation is going along and you'll want to hear them."

The grey haired man nodded.

"Very well. Proceed."

Officer Ettson quickly looked through the notes she had taken at his curt reply.

"Well, to start with, the hazmat crew have successfully managed to stop the gas leak and the sub-levels should be safe to enter after the ventilation systems are brought back online. There were, however, several other dangerous substances found in the laboratories, and some other damaged pipes as well, so as a safety precaution that area is still off limits."

Slate gave a silent nod of approval at this development before she continued.

"The remnants of various unknown persons have been recovered throughout the building. From what we can tell, it appears most were some form of security team seeing how body armor and various firearms were found among the remains. There were a few areas, in an elevator and near a destroyed car by the loading docks that, were the remains seem to have been wearing expensive suits or dresses. One set of remains found inside a cage in a large room looks nothing like the others though, the best comparison the others came up with was a safari guide."

Both Slate and Iris furrowed their brows at that development as Ettson flipped to a new page in her notepad.

"The numbers of the cars outside have been run, and they all came from a rental company famous for catering to the upper class. It appears a large number of their vehicles were rented recently from their closest lot. We're currently trying to figure out who rented them, but this company is notorious for being uncooperative with law enforcement."

The young officer stopped and looked at her boss, nervousness overcoming her as she started to fidget in place.

"Chief, I'm not sure how to continue with this, it's just, unreal. Like, none of us want to believe it, and if the media finds out, it will not be pretty."

"Just relax, Ettson, and tell me what you know. I can't handle the situation properly without all the information."

Ettson took a deep breath and nodded, clearing her throat as she looked at her notes.

"We've accessed the computer systems, and without a doubt, there were dinosaurs on the premises."

Silence reign between the three. Slate and Iris were both shocked, Slate from the fact that Iris' claims were true, and Iris that there might have been dinosaurs right beneath her feet just hours earlier. Officer Ettson awaited her boss's reaction anxiously. When the police chief did recover from his shock, he heaved a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked towards the officer.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes sir. We've recovered a manifest of all the dinosaurs recovered from the island, eleven species in total, multiple members of all but a couple."

"And where are they now?"

"Well, it appears that two things took place," Ettson continued. "Remember how I mentioned a large room with a cage holding unknown remain? Well, it appears that it was in an auction room. Dinosaurs were being sold here, sir. We're still working on which ones were sold, how many, and to whom. We only have the last one sold so far."

Again Slate could only stare in silence for a moment before he began speaking aloud to himself.

"Dinosaurs..being auctioned off, and here, on the mainland no less… This situation just got a lot bigger than we could've imagined."

He paused for a moment.

"What about the others?" he asked urgently. "You said two things took place. What else happened?"

Normally Chief Slate could keep an incredibly level head in even the most dire of situations. But this, dinosaurs in the hands of unknown parties, most of whom must be the rich upper class who rented those luxury cars, was simply too much for one man to take in. It made Ettson gulp in fear before she delivered the worst of it, clutching her notepad to her chest.

"Well, the dinosaurs, the ones that weren't put on auction, are gone. The computers show that they were all let out of their cages around the same time, and minutes later the main gates were opened. There are footprints outside, and one of our guys, a big dinosaur fan, identified some large, long-necked dinos, some medium sized ones like _Triceratops_ , various other medium to small herbivores, even a _Pteranodon_ , or flying dinosaur."

She paused before delivering the worst of it.

"He also identified several carnivores, ranging in size from a chicken to bigger than cars. And sir, there's no mistaking it, one of the footprints? It's a Tyrannosaurus."

Silence fell once more, and the horror of the situation descended upon them. Iris, who had been listening in shock for a while, brought her hands to her mouth at the last bit of news. Slate turned around and walked into the hallway, resting his hands on the railing overlooking the stairs as Ettson and Iris watched. He was quite for a minute before uttering a single word.

"Shit."

The tense atmosphere continued on for far too long, nobody sure of what to say. Dinosaurs, meat eating ones no less, loose on the mainland. It was simply too much to take in. Compounded with the fact that other dinosaurs have been sold off? There is simply no knowing on how to progress on the matter.

So, with a sudden realization, Slate choose to change the subject.

"Wait a second."

He turned around to face the younger officer.

"None of this explains what happen here, in this house. What killed all these people? Is it dead somewhere? Where did it come from?"

He looked towards his subordinate for answers. She struggle to start speaking again.

"Oh, yes, that's right, well, um, you see, we don't really know."

She paused, only to quickly pick back up before her boss could interject.

"Well, obviously, it was some sort of dinosaur that killed them. However, the bloody footprints all over the mansion don't seem to match any footprints outside the loading docks. Since they were in the cage in the auction room, it was probably the last one sold before things went south, which we actually had the name of. But the thing is, it doesn't exist. Nobody's heard of it, and we even looked it up, only for the name to get autocorrected every time."

When it appeared she finished, Slate spoke to her.

"Well, what is it? The name?" he demanded.

Ettson looked unsure of herself as she answered, as if even she didn't believe what she was about to say.

" _Indoraptor_."

There was a pregnant pause as they mulled over this development.

" _Indoraptor_ ," Slate spoke to himself. "Indo… Wait, wasn't that the name of that monster that destroyed Jurassic World?"

"No sir, that was called the _Indominus rex_."

"Do you think there's a relation between them?"

"I don't think so. The _Indominus_ was a genetic hybrid made on the island years ago. This thing, the _Indoraptor,_ where could it have even been made if the island, and all it's laboratories, were abandoned?"

"Here."

The two officers looked towards Iris, who had stayed quiet until now. At the questioning stares she received, she clarified.

"Sir Lockwood always kept the facilities up to date for the sake of genetic research, even after he had a falling out with Mr. Hammond many years ago. However, in recent years, his entrusted protege, a man named Eli Mills, had restricted the access to the lower levels and never discussed what was going on downstairs. If there was any place a genetic hybrid could have been made outside of Isla Nublar, it was here."

The officers both eyed her for a second longer. Slate couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed the older woman knew something, something unrelated to the matter at hand but still made her nervous nonetheless. However, he let it drop for now.

"Okay, so here's what we know: a dangerous, deadly hybrid dinosaur was made here in this house, possibly. It was sold at an auction, but somehow escaped and started killing everyone here. Now the only question is, where is it now?"

He looked towards Officer Ettson.

"Any leads?"

Ettson flipped through her notes for a few pages before something caught her eye.

"Well, there is one thing, but you should come and see this for yourself."

As she turned and headed for the stairs, Slate looked back towards Iris, nodding in Ettson's direction. Iris gave a quick nod of acknowledgment at the message, swiftly following the older officer out the door, but not before giving one last longing look at the destroyed room behind her.

Most of the remains in the main building had been covered up by tarps and were in the process of being removed, so it was very easy to maneuver through the halls this time than when Slate and Iris entered earlier. The three continued on past EMTs, firemen, and other officers, being careful not to step in blood, and made their way down the non-destroyed set of stairs in the main chamber.

Many fossils stood out on display throughout the room, but the one in which they stopped in front of was unlike the others. A large _Triceratops_ skull, one Iris knew to have been the centerpiece of the room for longer than she could remember, stood before them majestically. It's prestige was lessened, however, by a few things, namely the covered up bodily remains by its base, the two broken horns, and the copious amounts of blood staining the beastly skeleton. Slate and Iris gaped at the ghastly sight.

"If you look here," Ettson began, gesturing to the blood-covered floor, "you'll notice that the large amount of blood appears smeared around, like something moved around in it. And from this pool you'll see a blood trail and bloody footprints, and whole footprints at that, unlike the partial ones throughout the house. They head off into the hallway here..."

The group began to follow the trail, once more careful to not touch it, and stopped once they had reached the front door not too far away.

"...and as you can see, they lead off across the front lawn and into the forest beyond."

"Wait," Slate said. "Are you saying that it's still out there?"

"Well, yes, but with all that blood from earlier, it should have died from blood loss by now. We were going to begin a search of the forest -"

Ettson was cut off as another officer quickly approached them, holding an evidence bag in his hands.

"What is it, Officer?" Slate demanded once he was close enough.

"We found the broken horns in one of the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Have a look."

The officer handed them the bag. Inside were the two broken off horns of the display, completely red from being drenched in blood. However, as they all examined them, Ettson noticed something.

"Wait, are those claw marks? Did this thing actually _remove_ these horns from it's body?"

She looked to the male officer.

"Did you see where the trail went? After removing these things it must have passed out and died from blood loss nearby!"

However, the other officer started to shift from foot to foot nervously before speaking.

"That's the thing, there wasn't much blood at all. We looked all around, but after about a dozen yards the trail became to sparse to follow."

Ettson looked at him, baffled, before it dawned on her. She felt her heart dropout beneath her as she looked to Slate, who too had reached the same revelation. Iris could hardly breath as it too began to dawn on her. Slate was the one to speak what they were all thinking.

"Mother of God, it's healed..."

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 **Here's a little extra info here to help explain things. The main focus of this story will be on the interactions between Maisie and the Indoraptor (their names will be added to the summery once they are available), as well as the dynamic between Owen, Claire, and Maisie. The Horror and M Rated tags are warnings that some parts, but not all parts, of this story will be rather gruesome, so don't expect the Indoraptor or other dinos acting like a puppy! Oh, how he survived will be expanded on later, don't worry.**

 **Update: Just fixed a mistake in the sentence talking of carnivores. Don't know how I missed it, my apologies!**

 **Other than that, the rest is self-explanatory. Can't promise consistent updates as I have another story to work on, but it will be updated for sure. Anyways, expect more to come and enjoy! Reviews, Comments and Critiques are welcome!- 3from2k**


End file.
